


Gabriel and Lucifer

by Amledo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biblical Reinterpretation, Lucifer Redemption, M/M, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Redemption, gay angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amledo/pseuds/Amledo
Summary: A short story about two of the named Angels in Biblical myth with almost no real connection to the Bible itself.  Gabriel and Lucifer are gay and in love.





	

(A/N: It is rare that I post original pieces, well, as original as something Biblically inspired can be, but it is my own take and I hope to one day turn it into something longer, as it is, any feedback that you could provide would be greatly appreciated and I look forward to hearing from you.)

Typically there wasn’t room for tenderness in their joining, no time to be had for gentleness or even much preparation. Yet they gave each other everything that they could and held almost nothing back. This time was different, however, the ferocity gone, replaced by a slow searing intensity and lingering kisses that left them breathless in between. Something had changed, but neither of them dared to give it voice as they moved in a slow but steady rhythm, one inside the other as they held one another as close as was possible.

There was no sound, save their heavy breathing, the slide of skin on skin, and the occasional stifled groan of pleasure. That was until they simultaneously moaned, the sound quickly muffled by teeth sinking into soft flesh. Tension seemed to flood from their bodies as tongues swept over wounds, gathering up spilt blood before their mouths were joined once again. It was slow, tender, everything they had never been, as their tongues slid together, allowing themselves a moment to revel in what they had done.

“For all time you are mine and I am yours, nothing can tear us apart,” one breathed, sliding his lips over the mark he had made upon his lover’s flesh. He would have no other for the rest of his days and in that he found a sense of peace.

“I have been yours since time was given form and I shall remain yours long after it has stopped, this I swear,” the other responded as an affirmation before he joined their lips once again in a soft kiss.

“What has changed Gabriel? This, wonder of wonders, I am pleased but I am also deeply confused,” the other said as their kiss ended and they sought their breath.

“Can you not guess? Can you not feel it in your heart dearest Lucifer?” Gabriel whispered as he slid his hand slowly over the expanse of his lover’s back.

“My heart feels no different than any other time I have been with you. It feels warmer, lighter, almost as it did before my greatest of follies. Do not play games my love, tell me plainly,” Lucifer said even as a shudder coursed through him at the light play of his lover’s lips against the exposed skin of his throat.

“But there is a change, you have felt it for so long yet only now have you given it a name,” Gabriel laid his hand softly over Lucifer’s heart and watched in some satisfaction as glowing lavender eyes grew wide.

“I love you,” Lucifer breathed softly, his voice almost breaking. “How can I love you? Should that not be impossible?” he whispered, his expression alight with confusion and wonder in equal measure causing Gabriel to smile widely, his own luminous green eyes growing slightly brighter.

“Nothing is impossible my beloved. You have learned to love again, through time and honest means you have regained what you lost,” Gabriel explained gently, his fingers sliding up and twining into the shockingly white hair of his partner, stroking his thumb against the soft skin of one temple.

“I have…Gabriel, do you mean to say that I am able to come Home?” Lucifer whispered, hardly daring to believe it as truth even as he marveled at the stark contrast of his own pale flesh against Gabriel’s black hair that slipped like silk over the backs of his fingers. They were opposites, Lucifer white, a glowing beacon of the sun itself, Gabriel brown, an embodiment of earth from which life had sprung. After the Fall they had realized that one could not exist without the other, for Gabriel’s earth could grow nothing without the light of the sun, and nothing could grow with only light to sustain it. It had been that realization that had brought them together, first as partners and eventually as lovers.

“Yes, Lucifer, you are welcome in Her House once again, She would have you at Her side,” Gabriel replied, lightly kissing the other’s jaw, his fingers caressing any skin that they could. They had been separated for an age, though they had continued to meet and to see one another, to know that they could soon share the same space once again without having to make a secret of it was almost too good to be true.

“Take me Home then my beloved,” Lucifer whispered, unable to contain the joy that soared in his heart for even a moment longer. Gabriel smiled, his eyes glowing bright as he spread his hands over the expanse of his lover’s back and whisked them away to his personal dwelling. It would not due to visit Her unannounced, and certainly Lucifer wouldn’t mind the opportunity to clothe himself; fastidious as he had always been when it came to such things.

(A/N: That’s it for now; I hope that you enjoyed it and will let me know what you thought.)


End file.
